Maxwells Birthday
by Bosox Fan
Summary: Maxwells Birthday the day before his Frans engagment!


Max's Birthday

This take place a day after coming home and a day before the engagement.

Waking up in his bed Maxwell Sheffield woke up with a smile on his face. Going to tell Fran he loved her was the best decision he ever made. He thought about the plane ride home-Gracie next to the window, Fran in the middle, and Max in the aisle.

On the plane Max looked at Fran with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling? He asked.

"I have two of babies right her next to me and life would be better with B and Maggie-Fran stated.

Max had butterflies nobody had ever called him their baby. He liked the feeling and gave Fran a light kiss on the lips. They pushed their seats back. Max grabbed her hand and held it in his.

A knock on his door brought him out of his memories. His three kids had ballons and breakfast and his presents.

"Happy Birthday Daddy! They said. Max was smiling their was a time when this never would have happened. Max was happy but there one person missing. On cue in a bathrobe was the love of his life.

"Happy birthday Maxwell-and she gave him a kiss on his lips. All the kids smiled they were happy with what was going between their nanny and father.

"What do you want to do day?" Max thought and there was one place he wanted to go by himself. He thought of how he wanted to step out by himself. He had placed a phone call with Cartier to have the finest engagement rings out for him. The only thing was to get out without being noticed-He wanted to surprise Fran.

"I just want to spend the day as family with all my favorite people. But I need to meet someone for a new play concept." Max hoped this was good enough. Everyone left except for Fran.

"Baby don't be to long okay?" Fran said with a smile. Max smiled and was playing with her robe.

"I won't I can't wait to see what surprises you have more and what this day holds." Max said he couldn't wait for their date tom. night he was going to ask Fran to be his wife. He couldn't wait to start his life and family with this woman who could make smile and laugh.

"Do you think C.C. is going to get you an airline ticket to send you straight to me"? Fran said with a smile.

"Sweetheart, I am grateful for that ticket I couldn't spend another day without you here in my arms and knowing that I love you. And he kissed her. Fran left and Max got ready.

Max was able to get out of the house and got the engagement ring for Fran. He was ready to go home.

At dinner Niles had cooked Maxwell's favorite dinner and made a chocolate cake. Their was tons of laughs and smiles. Max never felt more loved in his life. After a fun family game night-the kids said good night and went to bed. Fran smiled and sat down next to Maxwell and snuggled up against him.

"Did you have a good day"? Fran asked as she grabbed hold of his hands and kissed his shoulder.

"It was the best day I could have had with all of you. Max smiled and kissed her temple.

"What did you wish for?" Fran smiled and wanted to know.;

"My wish won't come true if I tell you. Max smiled. He knew his wish-that tom night Fran would say Yes but didn't want to give anything a way.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me-I could make it come true? Fran said. She didn't want to give way that Niles was lighting candles, some chocolates and some champagne.

"Yes I am sure I don't want to tell you. Max said.

Fran grabbed his hand and got him to stand up and lead him to his bedroom.

"What are we doing here? Max said.

"Close your eyes" Fran simply said.

Max did as we was told and Fran opened the door. She squeezed his hand to let him know that it was okay to open.

Max was surprised at this very romantic scene. Fran whispered something but he didn't hear. Ten minutes Fran walked back over in a short silk robe.

"Happy Birthday Baby"-she said to him as she handed him a glass of champagne. He took it, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Sweetheart for everything to day. Max smiled and thought how happy he was today and this had to be up their with the best birthday he ever had.

Fran grabbed his hand lead to his bed, and let him climb into bed. Fran than got in bed and sat on his lap. She kissed him lightly at first and playing with his hair. Max slowly slid down and Fran ended up straddling him. In the back round was some romantic music. They made out for a while and Fran did some amazing tricks in his mouth and he groaned with approval. After their make out session Fran kissed good-night and started to leave.

"where are you going? Max said.

"To my room" Fran said.

"I thought you wanted to know my birthday wish"-Max said with a raised eyebrow.

"What was it? Fran said intrigued?

"To fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to your smile. Max said.

Fran took off her robe and had her queens tee shirt on.

"Happy Birthday" and she kissed him on the cheek.

In a spooning position they fell asleep and Max was excited that tom night that her left ring finger would have his ring on it and they would start their lives as the Sheffield household. Before falling asleep he brought his hand up to his lips kissed and whispered "I love you Fran Sheffield. And he just heard a snore back-he knew tom would be the best surprise. Max couldn't wait to see what next years birthday would hold.


End file.
